(4-(2-(2-(6-arinopyddin3-yl)-2(R)-ydroxyethylarino)ethoxy)phenylacebc acid (herein also referred to as "Compound I") has the following structure: ##STR3##
A specific synthesis for compound I is disclosed in Example 1 of International Patent Application PCT/IB95/0344, published internationally as WO 96/356713 which designated, inter alia, the United States, which was filed in the U.S. as copending application Ser. No. 08/1945,551 on Nov. 4, 1997 and which is herein incorporated by reference.
The compound is a selective .beta.-adrenergic receptor agonist which has utility for, inter alia, the treatment of hyperglycemia, obesity, intestinal motility disorders, depression, prostate disease, dyslipidemia, and airway inflammatory disorders such as asthma and obstructive lung disease. The compound is also useful for increasing lean meat deposition and/or improving the lean meat to fat ratio in edible animals such as ungulate animals and poultry. The majority of agonist activity resides in the R-enantiomer.